1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital video. More particularly, the present invention relates to digital video rendering.
2. Background Art
Modern commodity PC hardware and videogame consoles are often equipped with sufficient processing capability to enable high-resolution real-time three-dimensional graphics rendering. Even portable devices such as mobile phones and handheld gaming systems are often equipped with scaled down real-time three-dimensional graphics support. Such low-cost commodity graphics processing hardware has enabled a wide variety of entertainment and productivity applications to support enhanced visual presentations for greater user engagement and enjoyment.
In particular, real-time three-dimensional graphics rendering has found itself as a highly supportive role in live broadcast programming, especially for providing analysis and commentary. While materials such as pre-rendered animations or real life reenactments have been used previously for analysis and commentary, the time and resources required to produce such materials precludes their use for live events. Thus, for coverage of live sports and other events, low cost commodity graphics hardware can be utilized to provide timely analysis using composite renderings with real-time generated three-dimensional graphics, allowing the use of alternative or substitute object rendering, strategy simulations, information boxes, alternative viewpoints, and other effects.
While three-dimensional analysis tools exist for composite rendering, such tools cannot be used to accurately replay prior camera paths using manually controlled camera systems. As a result, important ongoing events such as a winning play or a brilliant strategy cannot be effectively analyzed. Furthermore, manually controlled camera systems are difficult to synchronize with virtual environment camera systems, as the camera operator cannot perceive the virtual environment. Absent such synchronization, it is difficult to create acceptable composite rendering within real-time constraints. As a result, viewer engagement is low since analysis is limited to imprecise and unsynchronized manually controlled camera movements. Moreover, since such analysis tools conventionally output only a standard two-dimensional composite rendering for output to a standard two-dimensional display, viewer engagement is further reduced as it becomes difficult for viewers to appreciate field depth and feel immersed into the rendered environment.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way to create composite three-dimensional renderings using live three-dimensional footage and real-time three-dimensional graphics rendering for viewing on a three-dimensional display to provide high viewer impact and engagement.